


Reluctant Love

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, bubotuber accident, draco is way too dramatic, just wait till my father hears about this, stupid Potter, the much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Draco is not happy about having to work with "stupid Saint Potter." But when he gets hurt during a project and is escorted to the infirmary by Harry himself he may change his mind.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Reluctant Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is my first Drarry fanfic. I hope y'all like it!

Draco pov.  
"You can't be serious!" I cry, glaring at Harry, "I refuse to work with him!"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy." Proffesor Sprout replies calmly. "Mr. Potter and yourself will be working together to harvest the bulbs on the bubotubers."

"Trust me Malfoy," Harry tells me dryly, "I don't like this any more than you do. Just stop being a prat and deal with it."

Still fuming, I stalk over to our assigned plant. "Just wait till to my father hears about this!"

Stupid Potter. Stupid Saint Potter and his iresistable good looks. He won't even let me hate him properly! The audacity!

"Careful Malfoy!" that irritating boy interrupts my train of thought, "You'r going to get the pus on you!" 

I glare at him, "Don't tell me what to do Potter!"

But still, I try to focus. It's hard though, with Harry so close to me. I find myself glancing at the boy. The way his dark hair flops into peircing green eyes and how his brow furrows in concentration.

A burning pain on my arms jolts me back to reality and I yelp. I nearly throw up when I see the large ugly boils erupting on my arms. Harry looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Proffesor, Malfoy got the pus on his arms!" to my suprise, concern laces his voice.

Our teacher bustles over and looks at my arm. I hiss in pain and pull my arms away when she touches the marred skin.

"Stop it!" tears prick my eyes but I blink them away.

I whimper dramatically and shut my eyes, though the pain is receding. They snp open, however at Poffesor Sprouts next words.

"Mr. Potter, please take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary please."

To my suprise, the black haired boy doesn't protest. He just sighs and looks at me.

"Well come on then."

"I don't think I can move Proffesor!" I whine, "It hurts so much!"

"You're going to have to Mr. Malfoy. And I'm sure Mr. Potter can help you if you need it. Mr. Potter?"

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an exhasperated noise. "Yes Proffesor."

I feel my face blush a faint pink when he slings one of my arms over his shulder, careful to mind my injuries. But I make sure to not let my pained mask slip as I lean on him.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." the green-eyed boy tells me as we walk across the grounds.

I don't answer, to busy trying to ignore how warm Harry is. Or how good he smells. I groan internally in irritattion.

To my suprise Harry doesn't leave as soon as Madam Pomfrey leads me to a bed. He sits in a chair beside my bed. After a quick inspection Madam Pomfrey applies a white cream to my boils before wrapping them in clean bandages.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to stay here for thirty minutes. I will come back to check on you then, but the boils should be gone." 

Then the nurse is gone. And I am left sitting in uncomfertable silence with Harry Potter. Finally, after about two minutes, I can't take it anymore.

"Why are you still here?"

Harry jumps and looks at me. "What?"

"Why are you still here? Why haven't you gone back to class?" I inquire sharply.

To my suprise, the other male blushes and looks down. "W-well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I feel like it is my fault you got hurt. I should have paid more attention."

Warmth fills my chest and I look away akwardly. Harry Potter concerened about me of all people? "It's not your fault." I say after a minute, "I was distracted."

"By what?"

My face turns bright red, "None of your buisness."

There is silence as I stare at the wall, not looking at Harry. Then there's movement and he's kissing me. I give a squeak of suprise as the male wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

Once I get over my shock I relax into the embrace. It feels like buterflies are doing a mad dance in my stomach as I reach up to run fingers through Harry's slightly rough hair. He pulls me closer until I'm nearly in his lap. In my haze of joy, I'm grateful that he minds my injuries.

When we part we are both breathless and blushing. I kiss Harry again, gently, and sit back. I then proceed to glare at Harry until he retreats to his chair, smirking.

"Not a word. No one is allowed to know about this." I tell him firmly.

Harry smiles, "My lips are sealed." 

We are silent a moment longer, "Love you Draco." he says.

I blush and fold my arms, sniffing haugtily.

"I love you too." I finally tell him.


End file.
